<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey and Wingmen by PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689202">Whiskey and Wingmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead'>PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt’s Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Season 6, episode 6. Although Jake doesn’t appear in this work, the specter of him looms large—which isn’t entirely unwelcome.  Patrick and David return to Patrick’s apartment after leaving Jake’s party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David and Patrick - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey and Wingmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that just fuckin’ happened.”  David started laughing as he grabbed Patrick’s hand and they walked to the car. </p><p>Patrick was laughing so hard he had to stop and catch his breath. As he stood in the parking lot with his hands on his knees trying to take deep breaths, David rubbed his back.  Finally, Patrick stood up and wiped tears from his eyes. </p><p>“I can’t believe...” he started.</p><p>“I know, right?” David said gesturing wildly.  “I can’t even imagine!”</p><p>“Why would he think we would be in to that?”  Patrick asked.  “Did you and he ever...”</p><p>“God no!” David yelped. “I have standards. And I’m very particular in this, as in all things.”</p><p>“That’s good to know, David” Patrick said softly. He was coming down from the adrenaline rush that had been building all day.  </p><p>When they reached the car, he started to open David’s door for him, when David suddenly pushed him against it, crowding a knee between his legs and kissing him hard. Patrick immediately melted into David’s kiss. He had felt so conflicted but turned on all fucking day—ever since David had told him that a whiskey was never just a whiskey with Jake.  This, this was safe. This was home.  This was satisfying. And yet something had made him want more—to experience something else. His sexual experiences were limited to David, Rachel, and a handful of girls in college. </p><p>He’d never been as turned on as he was with David. He’d never felt like another person was the other half of himself and he’d never “fit” with anyone the way he fit with David. Until today, he’d never even considered having a threesome. Okay, maybe he’d considered it, but he’d never have acted on it if left on his own. He loved David and in his world view, loving someone meant you didn’t sleep with other people.  Somehow this had interested him because he and David were going to do it together. </p><p>David continued licking into Patrick’s mouth and grinding into him—he knew Patrick was in his head over what almost happened, but he wanted to show him that nothing had changed—at least not for him. God, he hoped it hadn’t changed for Patrick either.  Fuck Jake and his fucking sexy abs, and calloused hands, and sculpted ass for introducing this into their relationship.</p><p>“Let’s go home,” David whispered softly as he licked his way up Patrick’s neck in the way that he knew drove Patrick a little crazy.  </p><p>“David, I’m sor..” Patrick started. David cut him off with another kiss.</p><p>“Shhh....” he whispered as he took both of Patrick’s hands and held them close to his chest between them. “Look at me.” He demanded.</p><p>“There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Do you hear me?  NOTHING.”</p><p>“But,” Patrick started to say. </p><p>“But nothing. We talked about this. We decided together. You didn’t pressure me to do something I wasn’t up for.  Do you feel like I pressured you?”</p><p>“No!” Patrick was emphatic. “David. No. I was definitely up for it.”</p><p>David slid a hand down to Patrick’s crotch pushing against him with his palm. “Hmmm...seems like you still are.”</p><p>Patrick blushed crimson. </p><p>“So let’s finish this erm...conversation...at your place, shall we?” David said gripping Patrick a little harder.</p><p>Patrick whined. “Yep. Yep. Let’s do that.”</p><p>Patrick drove them home while David ran his fingers along the back of his neck twisting into his hair—keeping Patrick’s body vibrating with anticipation.</p><p>As soon as they got into the apartment, they started kissing again, each frantically pulling their leather jackets off while leaning in smiling and laughing into each other’s mouths.</p><p>David walked Patrick backwards towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. “I actually do like this shirt,” he said running his hands up and down Patrick’s chest and arms.  “And your friends” he murmured leaning down and peppering kisses along Patrick’s biceps. </p><p>Patrick closed his eyes and swallowed, putting one hand behind David’s head and one hand on his shoulder. David dropped to his knees continuing to kiss down Patrick’s arm before drawing his fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around Patrick’s index and middle finger before sucking on them while he looked up at Patrick unabashedly.</p><p>Patrick pulled his fingers slowly out of David’s mouth and wrapped his hand In David’s hair pulling his head into his belly. David rested his head there for a minute and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s thighs. Patrick absentmindedly stroked David’s head and shoulders—they were both lost in their own thoughts. </p><p>The magnitude of what they’d planned to do settled back over them. Each felt grateful to be in this familiar safe space with the other but neither was willing to voice it. </p><p>“David, I...” Patrick began. David stood up and kissed Patrick tenderly. “I know, baby. Me too. Let’s move on?”</p><p>Patrick shook his head yes—he had no words as his emotions were threatening to overtake him. </p><p>David took his hand and led him to the bed where they laid down facing each other, eyes glued to each other’s, hands lightly roaming up and down the other’s body—eventually they moved closer—their bodies melded together, lips and tongues dancing soft and slow. </p><p>When they finally sat up and removed the rest of their clothes they fell back into each other, legs and arms wrapping in and around. They rocked together in a familiar rhythm each moaning into the other’s mouth.

“What do you want, Patrick?” David asked softly. 

“Just you, David. Only you.” Patrick replied.</p><p>“Promise?” David asked.</p><p>“I do.” Patrick replied. </p><p>**************</p><p>The next morning as they lay under the covers wrapped in each other’s arms, Patrick felt a little better about everything than he had last night. 

He’d once thought that he’d never be able to share David—he knew now that was true.  He also knew that sex with someone else wasn’t the same as sharing David. David was his and would always be his—last night had convinced him of that more than anything else ever could. Sex could be separated from love. It could just be physical and if they did it together it could be about pleasure and Patrick knew it would be incredibly hot.  At the same time, Patrick knew in his gut that Jake wasn’t the right choice for them and he was in no rush to find someone else. Still it felt like another piece of his story had clicked into place—maybe they would never have sex with someone else and maybe they would. He was good either way.  He smiled to himself as he thought it remembering David’s words after he’d gone to dinner with Ken.</p><p>David nuzzled his scruff against Patrick’s chest. “What are you smiling about?”</p><p>“Nothing much.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Hmmm...mmmm.” David murmured.</p><p>“What was it like having sex with Jake?”</p><p>David leaned up on an elbow to look at Patrick. He needed to see his eyes and read his face. What he saw made him smile. There was no hesitation or jealousy—just curiosity.</p><p>“Well,” he said as he started walking his fingers across Patrick’s chest, “it’s kind of like Stevie says—he’s really good at celebrating someone else’s body.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain really. He’s just got this confidence and this sexual energy that he focuses all on you.” David admitted. </p><p>“Hmmm...” Patrick said as David lightly stroked his nipples. “I get why that could be fun.”</p><p>“Do you?” David asked leaning over and teasing the nipple closest to him into his mouth. </p><p>“Yeah. What’s his body like?” Patrick asked stretching his body and resting an arm behind his head.</p><p>David grinned at him. He wasn’t sure how honest Patrick really wanted him to be but if they were going to play this game he might as well make Patrick play too. </p><p>David moved his hand to Patrick’s abs. “You’ve seen him.” He teased. “What do you think he looks like?”</p><p>“Hmmm” Patrick thought about it for a minute.  “I’m guessing he’s got rock hard abs and perfectly sculpted pecs.”  </p><p>“Yes.” David said slowly lowering his hand beneath the covers.  “What else?” Patrick let his legs fall open to give David better access.</p><p>“I’m guessing his ass is like a marble sculpture.” He said with some hesitation unsure if what he imagined was even a good thing. </p><p>“Actually, that’s a pretty accurate description.”  David laughed.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d like that much,” Patrick said honestly. </p><p>“I agree,” David said sliding his hand down between Patrick and the mattress to cup his ass. “There is such a thing as spending too much time at the gym. Your ass, by the way, is perfect.  You spend exactly the right amount of time at the gym.”</p><p>David pulled the sheet down to admire Patrick’s thighs and ran his hand up and down the one closest to him.</p><p>Patrick sighed and turned towards David leaning up on his own elbow.  He ran his finger over David’s jawline and up across his lips. God he loved David’s lips. “Is he a good kisser?”</p><p>David grinned his half grin and captured Patrick’s mouth in a deep, lust-filled kiss. He pulled back and looked at Patrick seriously. “Not nearly as good as you.” David said. </p><p>Patrick laughed and pulled David into his arms. “That, my love, was exactly the right answer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been fascinating reading some of the fan sites today after Season 6, episode 6 aired last night. It seems to me there are three main responses—disappointment, tolerance, and cheerleading.  I personally thought it was a great episode that showed the depth and range of human relationships—when they are just about sex and hooking up (Ronnie), when they are maturing and becoming more selfless (Ted and Alexis), when they are comfortable and safe and yet continuing to evolve and grow and deepen (Patrick and David), and when they are ending (Bob and Gwen). It was beautiful, seamless storytelling. And it was funny as hell!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>